Sleepover Nightmare
by Topsy Crets
Summary: Marcia has a sleepover with friends while her parents are out of town but problems arise when a killer breaks in.
1. Daddy!

"Dad! You are the biggest Scrooge ever. You can trust me besides they are not like my old friends."

Mr. Motel looked down at his daughter and saw that he was getting the puppy eyes. He couldn't stand the puppy eyes but he would not give up either.

"All I am saying is that you are fifteen and I don't know if I could trust you and your friends together, alone, one night while your mother and I are out."

"Aaagh!" and give up in frustration, Marcia stomped up the stairs into her room and slammed the door. Once inside the room she noticed that her hair was messy again.

It always seemed like her was messy. When it was brushed it was beautiful but when it wasn't it was like a rat's nest. It was night black and curly. Usually it was down to the middle of her back but she had it cut recently so it was down to her shoulders.

"Maybe that's why all the boys like me," she would think to herself. Marcia was one of the most popular girls in school. She was perfect. Perfect diamond white teeth and tanned, smooth skin. She was always being asked out by boys but she always turned them down. She only liked one boy and he was probably the biggest loner in school. He was handsome though. Pale black eyes like coal and with smooth black hair. He was smaller than Marcia but he looked pretty strong from the tone of his body. His name was Paul and was the same age as Marcia.

She picked up her book and started reading it again.

It was called "The Outsiders" by S.E Hinton. It was about a boy named Ponyboy and he was in a gang called "The Greasers" and they were always having problems with their enemies called "The Socks".

She was really getting into the book when her bedroom door opened up and her dad stuck his head in.

"Marcia?" he asked gently.

Marcia only ignored him. Sometimes she hated her father because he could never trust her. Just because last year she was hanging out with some bad kids and got caught drinking and driving with them in her parent's car.

"Marcia?" he asked again.

She looked up into his eyes with anger and he said "You're allowed."


	2. Break In

"Ok girls," said Marcia walking into the room "time to play truth."

Ashley, Sara and Mika all sat around the living room eating chips and drinking pop.

They were best friends of Marcia and were also very popular at school but not as pretty as Marcia.

Ashley was pretty but had acne problem and had to use a lot of makeup to cover it up. She had long blond hair and green sparkling eyes. She was taller than Marcia but was usually afraid of Marcia for some reason.

Sara was short and kind of chunky but all the guys thought she was cute. Her best feature was one blue eye and one green eye.

Mika had long, wavy brown hair with blond streaks. He had a very nice body but she had a big nose and was kind of self centered about it.

Marcia sat down and grabbed a handful of chips. Dill Pickle was her favorite. Reaching over to grab her Sprite she heard giggling behind her. Ignoring them she took one sip and spit it out realizing there was toothpaste in it. Now all she heard was hysterical laughing.

"Very funny girls but can we please start the game?"

Still giggling, they nodded.

"You first Mika" said Marcia with a grin.

"I once hooked up with Dean Owens and made out with him at Papa Pete's Burgers."

Gasps and giggles.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Marcia asked smiling.

"Yeah, she has a big nose," Sara said cackling up.

"OK there Chunky," Mika shot back.

Deciding to break it up, Marcia stepped in between them and started trying to get them to calm down.

But before she could go any further, Marcia heard a crash upstairs like a breaking window followed by footsteps.


	3. Running Time

''Did you guys hear that?" Marcia asked with fear in her eyes.

"Hear what?" they all replied.

"I heard a window upstairs break and then footsteps."

"We didn't hear anything."

"Well I have to go to the bathroom so I will check on the way," offered Mika.

Marcia wanted to refuse and not let her go upstairs just incase but she decided it was nothing. Then why did she have a bad feeling?

Twenty minutes later Sara had to go to the bathroom but Mika wasn't back yet. She decided to go up and see what was taking her so long.

When Sara got upstairs she saw that the bathroom was empty but a bedroom light was on.

When she walked into the bedroom she saw that the window was broken.

This meant that someone was in this house. Before she could go warn the other two she saw a pair of legs in the corner. Followed by the be-headed body of Mika. Her head was on top of the bedroom lamp.

Uttering a soft moan, Sara saw a note on Mika's body.

Walking over and picking it up the note read:

Look out below!

That's when a person dropped onto her back and jabbed a blade into her back.

Marcia and Ashley were talking when Mika's body rolled down the stairs headless and then followed by Sara with a knife in her back.

Without realizing it, Marcia and Ashley were screaming so loud that they could break a glass.

They got up and ran to the front door but when they were turning the doorknob they saw a face with a mask on in the window.

Turning around to run, the killer broke down the door and knocked Ashley over. Before she could do anything the killer threw a knife into her throat.

Screaming, Marcia turned to run upstairs but was attacked from behind from the killer.

Rolling over on the ground, Marcia pulled of the killer's mask and gasped.

It was her brother Mike. But it couldn't be Mike because he was supposed to be in a jail in London because of Marcia.

"Mike why?" she uttered.

"Goodbye Marcia," and raising the knife above, he thruster the knife down and heard the sick PLOP sound as it pierced the skin of his own sister.

Bending down he kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
